Intravenous lines, such as peripheral IV lines and central IV lines, are common intravenous access methods for administering medicants, nutrient solutions, blood products, or other substances into a vein. Arterial lines are used, for example, in monitoring physiological parameters by arterial blood sampling during coronary, intensive or critical care. However, microorganism intravascular device colonization or infection can occur as a result from a patients' own endogenous flora or from microorganisms introduced from contaminated equipment or other environmental contamination sources. As a result, localized or systemic infection or septicemia can occur and can be life threatening.
Introduction of microorganisms into an intravenous line can be initiated or facilitated during handling of a catheter, hub, associated tubing, equipment, or injection ports, especially during manipulation of lines in preparation and during initiation of fluid administration into or withdrawal from the line. Microorganisms present on a surface of an injection port can be introduced through the port during administration. Microorganisms present on contaminated equipment utilized for administration can be introduced through the port causing colonization or infection. Bacterial growth and/or aggregation in a port or catheter can serve as the nidus for clotting, embolization and/or occlusion of the port or catheter. Further manipulation or administration through the port can facilitate spreading of microorganisms within the port, catheter, and lines, and ultimately into the patient's vein/artery and/or surrounding tissue. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop methods and devices for cleaning of external surfaces of intravascular access ports and/or internal port areas to reduce risks of colonization and infection.
Another complication that can occur in association with an intravascular line, catheter or access port is clot formation due to blood return. Initial clot formation could extend and/or embolizento the superior vena cava and/or the right atrium and/or right ventricle of the heart, and subsequently into the pulmonary system circulating to the lungs. It would be advantageous to develop methodology and devices to deliver clot dissolving or clot inhibitory agents through intravascular ports to minimize or eliminate intravascular port associated clotting.
Yet another issue that can be associated with intravascular lines is lipid accumulation or build-up within the line or port. It would be advantageous to develop methodology and devices to deliver lipolytic agents through intravascular ports to minimize or eliminate port associated lipid build up.